A Roses Thorns to Tame a Beast
by Rakhila87
Summary: Rose has just graduated from the Academy and instead of becoming her best friend Lissa's guardian she is being sent to Russia to guard some old man she has never met nor heard of before. To say the least she is pissed. Unknown to her it is her long lost daddy dearest. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A Roses Thorns to Tame a Beast**

**Rose has just graduated from the Academy and instead of becoming her best friend Lissa's guardian she is being sent to Russia to guard some old man she has never met nor heard of before. To say the least she is pissed. Unknown to her it is her long lost daddy dearest. **

**Dimitri is old not physically, physically he's only 24, but mentally he is over 300. 5 years ago when he was changed back from a stragoi into a damphiar again he started ageing again. Now that he has been deemed "unfit" to be allowed in public society he now lives with a handful of humans and other out casted damphiars in one of his castle's in Russia. He hates himself and has a temper to match.**

**A/N: Hey so here is my second story! It does happen in the VA universe but there are some changes which I will explain later on if you do get confused please don't hesitate to ask me about it :) I really hope you will like this! Now on with the show ; D**

**Ps thank you to all who let me know I put the wrong version of this chapter up it is now fixed. Sorry about that.**

**Chapter 1 :**

I was still pissed beyond words and shell shocked at the turn of events. How did this happen? Everything was set. I was supposed to guard my lifelong friend, my sister, and bond mate after graduation. Lissa and I were going to go to college and have the time of our lives.

Now I was on a plane to Russia to become a guardian to some old moroi. How did my life take such a drastic turn?

Leaving Lissa had to be the hardest thing I've ever done. I don't know how she will survive without me. Through our bond I knew she was devastated, and trying everything in her power to get me back. She had even had a private audience with our Queen. But none of it worked. I was to be this guy's guardian and that's that. When asked why there was no real reason just that he was important and I was the best.

I ended up having to block her because I knew if I didn't I would just end up in her head and in tears again. I couldn't do that I had to stay strong. I had to be on my best behavior so I could hopefully return to her soon.

The plane was about to land and I wasn't nervous or excited about this I was still too pissed. Whoever this guy was would know it. My best behavior was not going to be pretty. He would rue the day he messed with me, and separated me from Lissa.

I got off the plane and was met by an extremely nice black hummer. A guardian got out and got my bags and then then opened the door for me and I got in without a word. Once we got onto the road I decided to ask where this Ibrahim Mazur was. I didn't get an answer. Just great, this guy was going to be a fun partner.

After about two hours we pulled up to a gate and were let in by some guards. I was surprised to see that they were human not guardians. Once we pulled through I was pretty shocked, there was a mansion that made other mansions look like run down old cabins. It was huge and beautiful. Whoever this guy was he had money and lots of it.

I got out of the car when we pulled up to the front door, and was met by the most ridiculously dressed Moroi I have ever laid eyes on. He was probably in his fifties and wore a gray suit with a neon yellow dress shirt underneath. A hanky the same color was in his pocket and a multi colored scarf around his neck. He had gold chain necklaces and a gold hopped earing earring in his ear. He had dark hair and a goatee. He looked like a pirate mobster. He also had a wicked gleam in his eye. I didn't like him not one bit.

"Ah Rosemarie finally I have been looking forward to this for such a long time." He said.

I just glared at him.

He smiled even wider at this and continued his welcome.

"My name is Abe and you can call me that. You must be wondering why your here?" He said I just gave him a well duh look.

"Well I'm not one to beat around the bush kizim I'm your father and that is why you're here to be my guardian. I wanted to get to know you, and now that you're eighteen I can." He finished with a smile.

What the hell he had to be joking.

"Very funny old man my father is Turkish and this is Russia. Why should I believe a word your saying?"

"Well I am Turkish I just have business here more than home and as to why you should believe me well, look at me. We look so much alike it's scary and if that doesn't convince you well then there is someone here who will."

I looked at him puzzled but then saw something or rather someone I never expected to see here. My mother.

"Fuck!"

"Watch your language young lady. I'm here to confirm this is your father now I have to go." With that she walked to the hummer I just got out of and left. Well hello to you to mom.

"Well now that that's settled I will show you to your room." Abe said.

I walked straight up to him and slapped him across the face, then walked into the house. I turned when he started laughing.

"Well your reputation doesn't quite do you justice kiz. You're even more like me then I thought." Abe said smiling like I hadn't just slapped him. It was infuriating.

"Fuck you! Just tell me where to go so I don't have to deal with anything else tonight."

He then showed me to my room which I must say was beautiful and humongous. It was like a room out of a fairy tale. All silks and expensive decour. It was in blood reds and blacks. How he knew I loved that combination of colors I will never know.

Abe said goodnight and left. I locked the door threw myself onto the bed, and for the first time in years I cried myself to sleep. I just couldn't handle anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here is the next chapter I'm sorry about the first chapter mix up again but i double checked this time and i have the right version :) pease read and review it makes my day and helps me wright faster! **

**Chapter 2:**

I woke the next day groggy, and couldn't quite remember where I was. I took in my surroundings and it all came flooding back. I was in Russia and was here to protect the pirate mobster aka my father. Who knew that life could turn into such a nightmare within a few moments?

I knew I didn't want anything to do with him right now. He abandoned me just like my mom did. At least I knew who she was growing up. I know I would like to get to know him eventually, but right now he was the enemy and I needed to get out of here as soon as possible. I wasn't sure how but I would.

On the way here I noticed that to one side of the property was the beginning of what looked like and immense forest. If I could get into it I would be able to escape.

All of my life I wanted to be a guardian. Lissa's guardian. Now that I wasn't and was stuck with a man I didn't know who happens to be my father, and apparently very influential, I no longer wanted this. I didn't see a way to get back to Lissa and I wasn't about to stay here. Where I was pretty sure I would be treated more like a daughter then a guardian. I didn't want that. I had already proven that I was one of the best out there. I had my battle star and two molina marks. I had killed more stragoi single handedly then most guardians combined. And I did it before I graduated. I would not waste my skills here, I would leave.

I packed a small backpack with a few essentials water and food. I then looked at my clock. I hadn't slept as long as I thought and if I hurried I could leave now. I didn't want to chance getting to know my old man. I was leaving and that's that.

I opened my door quietly and looked down the hall. There were security cameras shit. I could avoid them though if I took my time. So I carefully made my way to the front door and had seceded in avoiding the cameras. I knew avoiding them at the Academy would come into use some day.

I approached the front door and carefully opened it. It was still pretty dark seeing as Abe worked on human time. I looked and spotted the guardian on duty. I hid behind a bush and let him pass before making my way to the gate that edged the forest. I double checked to make sure no one was coming and climbed up and over the fence.

Once on the other side I booked it. I knew it would probably be only a matter of minutes before I was pursued. I know I avoided most of the security but I knew there was no way I escaped all notice. I just wasn't that lucky. Then I heard it. Shouts ringing out I was almost to the tree line now. I took the time to look behind me and saw that the guardian's were just getting into vehicles. It was too late for them I made it to the tree line and was flat out running.

I had been running for a few hours now and the sun was almost straight above me. I knew I should keep going at a fast pace, but I was sure I could slow from the jogging pace I was at now. It was incredibly dark still in this dense forest so I needed to keep my guard up. I was taught that in places like this stragoi could venture out for short periods of time because of the lack of light.

I only stopped once at a stream. I was exhausted and I knew I had cuts all over because of the dense forestry. I took my time to drink what little water I had left and then filled the bottle back up. I also washed the cuts on my face and arms as best I could before getting up and continuing on.

looking up to the sky I could tell that the sun was getting ready to set and was thinking of trying to find shelter of some sort when I heard something. I grabbed my stake and surveyed the area. What seemed like out of nowhere a stragoi jumped out and he was not alone there were two others with him. A man and a woman who looked to be moroi before they were turned.

I was tired, hungry, and pissed not a good combination when they first started talking.

"Well, what do we have here a dhampir all alone in my forest. You foolish girl." He sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here it is the sexy russians ****pov! enjoy and please don't forget to read and review! i love to hear your thoughts and ideas so please don't be shy :)**

**Chapter 3:**

DPOV

Why couldn't the Morio have just minded their own business or have let the guardian's stake me. The content guilt is more then I want to handle. Why couldn't they have left well enough alone? I have thought about this over and over since the day I was returned to a dhampir five years ago. They had to test what spirit could do, and now that they had spirit users again, they had to see if the legends were true.

Of course I remembered when spirit users were just as common as any of the other four elements. But they had to find out for themselves and now here I was. I hated my life and everyone and everything about it.

I have wealth and servants but I'm more alone now than when I was a stragoi. At least then people feared me and obeyed me. Not that I want to be the blood thirsty evil monster I was, but at least I didn't feel. Now all I could think and feel was guilt and those I murdered.

Before I was changed I was a good man. I had a family and friends. I wasn't evil or even mean. I was bad ass, but I was the best, what can I say. Now, we'll now I was alone bitter, angry, and most of all guilty.

I hadn't readjusted well when I was turned back so now here I was in my homeland Russia in the middle of a forest in a castle surrounded by humans and a few other outcasts from the dhampir society. They all worked for me. I was wealthy well that's putting it in small terms I was richer then Midas. Almost three hundred years of being an evil undead vampire will do that.

None of the people here gave a rats ass about me. I cared as much as I could but with my emotions as limited as they are now it's not much.

I decided that I needed a run it was one of the few pleasures I had in life anymore. It was sunset so I might be able to kill a few stragoi if I'm lucky which will help with my anger but not much. Running also was the only time I wasn't miserable I could think about something other then what I had done and how I am an awful man.

I set off on my normal path through the forest but something just didn't feel right. Something was wrong. Not that I really cared but if I was going to get attacked tonight by yet another stragoi or rookie dhampir then I needed to keep an eye out. I might hate myself but I'm not going to give anyone the satisfaction of killing me. Especially not some brat right out of the Academy who thinks killing me will earn them more respect then killing a hundred stragoi.

I continued just keeping my scenes at full alert, when I smelled it. Blood and lots of it. Not only stragoi but dhampir blood. Great some idiot got themselves killed again. I wasn't in the mood to kleenex house right now maybe I'll come back later or send someone to do it for me.

That's when I heard it a small moan. It wasn't from the stragoi either. So I decided to take a look. I snuck up silently to where the smell and noise had come from when I saw her.

She had dark brown hair almost black, beautiful almond colored skin and was beaten and bloody. But was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I came up closer taking in the scene. There were three dead stragoi two of which I had known. The first was a very old stragoi who mentored me he was over five hundred years old. The woman was his partner and was only a few years younger than me. The third guy I didn't know but he looked like he was only changed recently.

I was impressed this little girl took all three down by herself. I came up closer to see if she was alive and to my utter amazement she was. I went to pick her up and flinched. Contact especially with the opposite sex was difficult for me. When she grabbed onto my shirt I almost dropped her. Here I was think she'd probably die soon but the grip she had on me said different. As I readjusted her I saw the back of her neck. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. She not only had two molina marks but a battle star as well. She couldn't be more then eighteen. How the hell did she have so many kills?

As I walked back to my home I started mentally kicking myself. I was intrigued by this girl, and I knew no one could handle being around me who wasn't paid too. And even they were in the same room as me as little as possible. Well that's not entirely true my housekeeper, butler, and go to guy all 'cared'. They were always trying to help but honestly they just pissed me off. I didn't want their pity and I didn't need anyone.

As I walked in the front door Meg, my housekeeper, came running up I told her to get the first aid kit and to meet me in the red room. It was the closest room and I needed to assess the damage. I went and put the girl down there and sighed. If she didn't sign a contract saying she wouldn't disclose my location I would have to force her to stay. I didn't want that; I wanted her out of here as soon as possible.

All of the sudden her eyes flashed open. They were beautiful a brilliant brown that you could get lost in. What was I thinking who cares if she is Aphrodite herself she would be a problem and nothing more. Plus even if I could feel something more than the three things I did no one would ever have nice feelings towards me.

The next thing I knew she screamed. Shit!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SO here is the next chapter just 2 quick things please check out romitri99 and her awards page and nominate and vote for your ****favorite****stories and as you can see i have changed my name on here the reason is bc i ****didn't know what i wanted when i signed up and what i did was already taken so i finally found what i wanted. now what does it mean well if you can tell me what the word means without looking it up u will get a prize! oh and heres a clue its russian. the other name i was deciding between was BadWolfRoza it combined my 2 favorite fandoms and if you can tell me which 2 then the next chapter will be dedicated to u! now please R&amp;R i would really like to hear from u guys :)**

**Chapter 4:**

Rpov

Pain. That is all I feel as the blackness drifts away. I fight to open my eyes but they are just not cooperating at the moment. That's when I hear something and my eyes fly open, only to see a blurry man leaning over me. My instincts kick in and I scream. The last thing I remember is fighting the three stragoi, so one must have taken me hostage, shit. Before I am completely aware of my actions I sit up and throw a punch at the man, who even though he is surprised, he manages to grab my wrist so I try with my other arm and he catches that too. I start to struggle and he just pins me down to what appears to be the bed I'm lying on.

"Get the fuck off me you slimy stragoi!" I yell.

"Calm the fuck down! I'm not a stragoi so shut up and stay still!" he yelled back.

So in true Rose Hathaway form I tried slapping him across his face, the jackass. He just caught my wrist again, growling, he pinned my arms to my sides.

"Let me go." I said in my most menacing voice.

"Not until you calm down." he growled out.

"Fine!"

"Now are you going to try and hit me again because if you are I will just lock you in here."

I shook my head. This guy had some serious anger issues. I thought I was bad and stragoi were scary, but this guy takes the cake.

"Now, that you aren't trying to assault the man that is trying to help you, I will explain what the hell is going on. I found you on my property, passed out and bleeding with three dead stragoi around you. So I brought you back here to clean you up. I was just about to stitch up the gash on your head when you woke up. So if you don't mind I will finish and then we can talk, ok?" he told me. Still sounding pissed off.

I nodded again and he went to work. For being such an ass he was actually quite gentle with me. It hurt and I winced a few times but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. When he finished he started talking again.

"Now, I have to take care of some business, there is a bathroom through there and everything you could ever need. When you're finished dial one on that phone and someone will come fetch you for dinner. I don't want you walking around here unattended." he said his voice still harsh.

"That won't be necessary thank you. I will just be on my way now. Thanks for the stitches." I said coldly.

"Well too bad what I say goes. You will do as I say, and you will join me for dinner so we can discuss what to do with you. You have only two options now that you're here. You can sign a non-discloser agreement that states that you will never step foot on my property again, and that you will never tell anyone about this place. Or you can stay here for the rest of your life."

"Excuse me? What the fuck kind of options are those? There is no way in hell I'm going to do either of those." I spat out at him.

"In that case you will stay locked in this room until you choose."

"Fine I will! But mark my words, you will regret this. No one, and I mean no one tells me what I can and cannot do."

"Well I just did darling so too bad. In this world my word goes! You will learn this over time."

With this he got up and left.

"Jackass." I murmured under my breath as he was walking out the door.

So quick I didn't know what was happening he was back in my face.

"I heard that! Watch your mouth, or I will watch it for you!"

I just walked away into the bathroom slamming the door. I heard him mumble something under his breath along with the door closing and the distinct sound of a lock locking. I ran into the other room and tried the door, that bastard locked me in here! There was no way this was happening. I went to my bag and grabbed a bobby pin. Straightening it out I went to the door, and proceeded to pick the lock. After about thirty seconds there was a satisfying click and the door was open. I grabbed my bag and yanked the door open only to be faced with the bastard himself.

With a snide smirk and a glare he walked towards me, as I slowly backed into the room.

"I figured you would try something. I will have two of my best guards stationed outside your door at all times. I saw what you did to those stragoi so I'm not taking any chances. And before you even try the window doesn't open and were too high up for you to jump." he said this all smug like.

I huffed threw my bag back down and turned my back on him. I would not be gracing him with a response, he wasn't worth the brainpower. I heard him leave then laughing.

I decided to go ahead and take advantage of the shower so I could get the grime and blood off of me.

xXx

After my shower, which was really nice and relaxing, I came out to get my bag only to find it gone and in its place a box. This can't be good. I decided to go for it and look inside, I really wish I hadn't. It was a dress. It had a light blue bust with dark blue from there down. It would come about knee length and had spaghetti straps. There was also a bra, pantie, and slip on shimmery blue flats. I was pissed! No comfy jeans and tee shirt that I was planning on, seeing as my bag with all of my stuff was now gone. Who did this guy think he was? Yes he said basically it's his kingdom and what he says goes, but forcing me to stay locked in this room and taking my clothes only to replace them with a dress! That was just too fucking far!

So still in my towel I went to the door and slammed my fist on it until someone opened the door for me.

"Yes miss?" asked one of the guards.

"What in the hell is this!" I yelled holding up the dress.

"Mr. Belikov, desires that you wear this for dinner miss."

"Well too bad. Also you can inform that bastard that I will certainly not be eating with him! I'd rather starve."

"I really would recommend you put that on and join him. He tends to get upset when things do not go his way, and you really don't want that believe me." he said with tenderness in his eyes.

"I could care less to be honest, so please let him know." with that said I shut the door before he could answer me. I decided to grab the robe I saw in the bathroom and explore what was all in this room.

As I was grabbing the robe and had just thrown the towel on to the floor the door banged open. I shrieked trying to cover myself from the intruder, who happened to be non-other than the dictator himself.

"What the hell are you doing I'm naked you ass hole!" I yelled.

"Do I look like I give a shit? I was informed by your guard that you went going to come to dinner. Well too bad you will be ready in five minutes, and if you're not I will drag you to the dining room however you are dressed. And so you know I have a business partner who is here and will be joining as well." he said as gruff as ever.

"What am I supposed to wear? You really don't think I am going to wear this do you?" I asked him incredulously.

"Yes I do. If you don't want to wear it then come naked I really don't care, but I have a feeling you do. Now you have three minutes left I suggest you get dressed. I will wait outside knock when you're ready." with that he left.

I hurriedly put on the clothes and put my waist length hair in a ponytail. I was going to make his night a living hell if it was the last thing I do. I knocked on the door and without a word followed him out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:  Please r&amp;r and let me know what you think! It has now been beta'd! **

**Chapter 5 :**

Chapter 5:

I followed Dimitri down a stairwell and through a maze of hallways until he stopped and turned to me. He looked me over for the first time since leaving my room and his eyes widened ever so slightly. As they trailed up and down my body. At first I was shocked but then I felt myself flush at the hunger I then saw there. He suddenly shook his head, grabbed my arm and escorted me into the dining room where I got quite the shock.

"Adrian?"

"Little Damphire?"

"What are you doing here?!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

I grinned and took the seat across from him, indicating for him to go first. But before he could speak Dimitri interrupted.

"You know one another?"

"Yep, we went to high school together, well sort of. Adrian came to study spirit with my best friend, sister, bond mate Lissa. We became friends and of course Adrian is head over heels in love with me but were just friends because I would kill him in his sleep otherwise." Adrian was grinning like a fool at me and I was shocked at how much I just told Dimitri.

"I see, so your shadow-kissed, interesting." I decided to ignore that comment and looked expectantly at Adrian.

"Well Little Damphir, I'm here on business for my father. Remember when I used to disappear for a few days or weeks?" I nodded. "Well since with spirit I'm so good at compulsion, my father has me deal with some of his more shady business partners. That's why I'm here now, ironing out a few details to a new deal we have with Mr. Belikov here and another Russian associate Abe Mazur." at this I blanched and choked on my drink.

"Did you just say Mazur?!" I asked.

Adrian nodded and was looking at me funny as was Dimitri.

"You can't let him know I'm here! Please Adrian promise me!" I almost shouted.

DPOV

After a little while one of the guards that I put on Rose's door came to tell me that she wanted me to know that she would not be coming to dinner. Well to hell with that! She would come, and I didn't care whether she was hungry or not. I would be obeyed and respected in my own home! So I stormed up to her room and slammed the door open only to be met by a shriek. She was completely naked! I was a bit taken aback and amazed at the beauty in front of me, though I would never have shown it. I didn't have time for women or my "needs", it just got in the way. Plus it wasn't fair to anyone if I let myself indulge seeing as I could not feel anything that would be even a little bit like like or appreciation towards the woman I was with. I had learned the hard way that "no strings attached" did not work. Why did I have to look like I did?

After telling Rose to be ready in five minutes it took less than three for her to knock on the door. I opened it and assumed she would follow. This was going to be a long evening, I already had to put up with Ivashakov who was a pain in the ass but now this girl is driving me insane. It's like she knows my buttons and purposefully presses every single one just for her own amusement. Not only that, she has a mouth that would make a sailor blush. I was thinking back over what happened when she had woken up when we reached the door to the dining room. I turned and for the first time looked at her. I was stunned speechless. She was beautiful, I trailed my eyes up and down her body admiring her when I saw her blush. Shit Dimitri what are you doing? I shook my head to clear it and put any thoughts of her beauty out of my mind. Beauty is only skin deep, I should know. Plus if I had my way she will be out of my life within hours. So I grabbed her arm and took her into the dining room. Needless to say I was surprised when it seemed that they knew each other. He even had a ridiculous nickname for her.

"You know one another?" I asked surprised.

"Yep, we went to high school together, well sort of. Adrian came to study spirit with my best friend, sister, bond mate Lissa. We became friends and of course Adrian is head over heels in love with me but were just friends because I would kill him in his sleep otherwise." Rose replied.

I was surprised by how much she said and that it was pleasant towards me. And that she was shadow-kissed! Now that was something I hadn't seen in a long time. I wondered if she knew all that that meant and all she could do.

"I see, so your shadow-kissed, interesting." I said trying to get more out of her, but she just ignored me and look expectantly at Adrian.

"Well Little Damphir, I'm here on business for my father. Remember when I used to disappear for a few days or weeks?" she nodded. "Well since with spirit I'm so good at compulsion, my father has me deal with some of his more shady business partners. That's why I'm here now, ironing out a few details to a new deal we have with Mr. Belikov here and another Russian associate Abe Mazur." he said.

However when I looked at her after he had finished she had gone deathly pale and choked slightly on her drink, I was surprised to say the least what could he have said?

"Did you just say Mazur?!" she asked, looking quite scared.

Adrian nodded and we both were looking at her trying to figure out what on earth could be wrong.

"You can't let him know I'm here! Please Adrian promise me!" she shouted at him then.

I was so confused, this young girl was making me feel worry, a feeling I haven't felt for someone else since before I was changed the first time. I decided to get to the bottom of this now just in case she was wanted by Mazur. Because if she was I was going to have to do something about it. What I would do I wasn't sure yet.


End file.
